Hero Man, Mime Fan
Hero Man, Mime Fan is a HTFF TV episode that shows Mime's fanboy side. Episode Roles Starring * Mime * Splendid Featuring * Tarsy * Giggles * The Mole * Kibble * Hero * Bolt * Squeeze * Sniffles * Fanny * Fangirl Appearing * Binky * Toothy * Cuddles * Paws Plot The episode begins with a shot off the towns convention center. The inside of the center is then shown and Mime is seen walking around. with a Splendid themed bag. As he walks around the building he looks at the all the booth and spots Splendid at one, talking to Kibble and Fangirl. Mime smiles and rushes over to meet Splendid, but he finds himself unable to as Kibble and Fangirl block the way and since he makes no noise, neither notice him and neither does Splendid. Splendid finishes talking to the duo and then flies off quickly, causing some loose papers on his booth to fly into the air and slice off Fangirl's face. Fangirl runs off screaming and Kibble follows after her while Mime looks at Fangirl's face on the floor then kicks it under the booth before going to find Splendid again. "Splendid" is then seen waiting in a line to use the bathroom along with The Mole, Fanny and Tarsy. Mime is then seen again, having spotted Splendid and he rushes over to him. Mime taps on Splendid's shoulder and he turns around revealing him not to be Splendid but Sniffles in a Splendid costume. Mime gets upset and walks away, missing the real Splendid slam open the bathroom door and leave, unknowingly crushing Tarsy with it.. Mime is then shown walking around sadly when he hears Splendid voice and looks around before spotting a large screen and seeing Splendid on it. The screen also shows that Splendid is on a stage with his fellow hero's Bolt, Squeeze and Hero. Mime smiles and tries to figure out were this is. He quickly rushes around the building, opening random doors in a hunt to find Splendid but each room holds nothing of interest until the last one Mime reaches, which is guarded by The Mole. Mime rushes up and stops in front of The Mole and begins to gesture wildly, but The Mole, unable to see him doesn't react. After a moment, Mime also realizes this and walks by him and opens the door. Just as Mime enters the room, Splendid begins asking for questions from the crowd in the room. Mime jumps around and waves his arms, and this is spotted by the heroes on stage, and worker Giggles heads over to him and hand shim a mic to talk into. Mime begins gesturing, and Splendid, thinking the mic just isn't working, goes up to a speaker and begins turning it up, but as he keeps not being able to hear Mime, he just flies over to Mime and so over joyed by this, Mime drops the mic and reaches into his bag to get something. The mic hits ground and a deafing boom rings through the room. Hero and Squeeze who are next to the speakers in the room explode from the pure force of the sound and Bolt is launched off the stage and into the crowd who he accidentally electrocutes. The sound waves from the noise then cause the building to crack in many places and the building then starts falling apart and those in the crowd who weren't shocked are crushed by rubble, including Bolt. As its his job to keep people safe, Splendid grabs the only other person left alive in the room Mime, and flies up and through the ceiling. This is the final straw and it causes the entire building suddenly collapses. Now high in the air, Splendid looks at Mime to makes rue he's ok and finds his head has been smashed in. Splendid lets out a gasp and then drops Mime's dead body before flying away. The iris then closes a Splendid Comic that falls out of Mime's back and begins floating to the ground. End Tag "Not All Heroes Wear Capes" Deaths # Tarsy is crushed by a door. # Hero and Squeeze explode from sound waves hitting them. # Binky, Toothy, Sniffles and Fangirl are electrocuted. # Kibble, Fanny, Paws, Cuddles, Giggles and Bolt are crushed by rubble. # The Mole and numerous GTFs are killed when the building collapses. # Mime's head is smashed in. Trivia * The Convention Center is the same one for the canon episode "Wrath of Con" * Binky, Toothy, Sniffles, Kibble, Paws, Cuddles and Fangirl (her head bandaged) make up the crowd in the press room. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes